And Still I Wait
by polarius
Summary: Hey ppls! This is another one of my poems excpe this is more like a short story in a poem format. Don't worry, I won't make you guys guess because it's kinda obivous. Sakura had died and Syaoran is trying to get over her death. Find out what happens. And
1. Default Chapter

Kitty: Hi everybody. This is one of my brand new fanfics. Except this one is more like a short in poem format. Don't worry, I won't make you guess who is talking in this one. Why, because it becomes very obvious as you get deeper into the poem. Yes I know, all the poems I have posted so far are about people who have died. Don't worry, in my other fanfic, not a poem, Is Love Forever, there is a really sweet poem that I won't be posting up until the last chapter. Why, cause that's the chapter with all the romance. Anyways, please R+R because I love getting review from you guys.  
  
And Still I Wait  
  
As I stare up at the sky  
  
Among the million stars  
  
And sunlit moon  
  
And it kills me deeply  
  
To think  
  
That you can't be here  
  
To watch the dazzling sky  
  
With me  
  
Sleep doesn't come easy  
  
Because every time I close my eyes  
  
I see you in my dreams  
  
Smiling and laughing  
  
The way it use to be  
  
But every time I wake up  
  
I'm left with a cold empty feeling  
  
Like you're left me again  
  
You taught me what it's like to love  
  
How can anyone compare to that?  
  
How can anyone compare to you?  
  
You were my Juliet  
  
And I was your Romeo  
  
I wanted to die with you  
  
So I wouldn't be alone  
  
But you told me to enjoy my life  
  
Even though your time ended  
  
Doesn't mean mine's did  
  
You told me to love life  
  
Because life is wonderful  
  
You taught me that!  
  
And one no else  
  
How can I move on?  
  
When letting you go  
  
Is impossible enough  
  
Do you see these tears!  
  
Do you see my hands shake  
  
Whenever I hear you name  
  
No………  
  
Because you're gone  
  
You left me all alone  
  
I could never be mad at you  
  
How could I?  
  
You were my best friend  
  
My only love  
  
My Sakura-blossom  
  
And I was your little wolf  
  
We were picture perfect  
  
Together forever  
  
But now I have nothing  
  
Nothing but memories  
  
And pictures  
  
Of your loving smile  
  
Months have past  
  
And still I think of you everyday  
  
Not being able to eat  
  
Not being able to think  
  
Life seems meaningless now  
  
What's the point?  
  
My life has changed  
  
Without you  
  
My whole world tumbles  
  
Like a fallen star  
  
I no longer know how to love  
  
I no longer have the will to live  
  
Everyone is worried  
  
But I just don't care  
  
There's nothing left in the world for me  
  
Not since the day you left  
  
I sit here watching the sunbeam  
  
And my heart aches every time it beats  
  
My chest hurts and causes me to cough  
  
But when I look at my hands  
  
I see only one thing  
  
Blood  
  
And as I reached up to my face  
  
I feel more dipping down  
  
My head starts to spin  
  
Out of control  
  
As I lay back  
  
And closed my eyes  
  
Everything went black  
  
And the last thing I heard  
  
Was the door opening  
  
And someone calling my name…..  
  
TO BE CONTINUED………………..  
  
Kitty: I know, I know. I have spoken the most evil words known. Hehe, don't worry, I'll continue it ASAP. And it'll only be 2 chapters so just wait a little longer and you get to find out what happens to Syaoran. No, I'm not being mean, just tired and I need to work on other fanfics too. Thanks again. Please review. I'll update this is about 3 days. Fair enough? 


	2. Part 2

Kittychan: SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I said I'd review it in about 3 days but than the English Honors homework started to kick in and so did everything else and I lost track of time. Memo to self, write on fanfic at a time. Nah! I like it better this way. Anyways, I'm really sorry and here's the second and last part.  
  
1 Beep Beep  
  
I feel the blood draining  
  
And my whole body feels weak  
  
I could barely breathe  
  
But I don't care  
  
Because for you  
  
I'd use my last breath  
  
Just to tell you  
  
How sweet you smile is  
  
How bright your eyes  
  
And my heart may stop beating  
  
But it still soars  
  
No matter how much pain  
  
I must endure  
  
I know that soon  
  
I'll be joining you  
  
And together we shall be  
  
Once more  
  
Two stars in the night sky  
  
Two hearts beating as one  
  
Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…  
  
"We're losing him doctor!"  
  
"Syaoran! Please wake up!"  
  
No…..  
  
I want to leave this world  
  
To leave all the pain  
  
And suffering  
  
To follow thy yonder light  
  
In which is in the front of my eyes  
  
To the fantasy land  
  
Where my angel sleeps  
  
A grasp away  
  
A step once more  
  
To the end of stormy skies  
  
And lonely nights  
  
Forever more  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepp….  
  
I shield my eyes  
  
For the light becomes bright  
  
But still peer out  
  
To see  
  
An angelic form  
  
With wings outstretched  
  
And a halo  
  
High upon thy head  
  
Cherry petals  
  
Dance on air  
  
And all around is bright  
  
Her long lashes cover  
  
The true identity  
  
Of the secret of the stars  
  
Hidden in her eyes  
  
Their emerald green  
  
Stare right into my soul  
  
And stole my heart  
  
Right before my eyes  
  
She floats towards me  
  
And whispers my name  
  
Like a gentle wind  
  
Across the willows  
  
And with one soft touch  
  
I wept my heart out  
  
Because I didn't want her to go  
  
Syaoran, why are you crying?  
  
Did I do something wrong?  
  
There is never anything wrong  
  
When you're around  
  
I know you miss me, but…..  
  
Life is wonderful  
  
Please enjoy it while it last  
  
You only get one chance  
  
Don't waste it on me  
  
But what's the point Sakura!  
  
One day you live  
  
And the next you die  
  
Why did he have to take you?  
  
You're my angel  
  
I still am  
  
But you're still alive Syaoran  
  
That's why life is so great  
  
I don't want you to regret  
  
Because regretting is painful  
  
So please grant me my last wish  
  
I pulled her close  
  
And hugged her tight  
  
As if the world  
  
Were about to end  
  
I don't want to be lonely  
  
You won't be  
  
Cause I'll be right here  
  
No matter how long  
  
I'll still wait  
  
Than she placed her lips  
  
Upon mine  
  
And gave me one last kiss  
  
It sweet as a blossom  
  
And deep as the sea  
  
Making my heart palpitate  
  
A thousand beats per second  
  
As she floated back up  
  
I grabbed her hand  
  
And as our fingertips  
  
Began to part  
  
She whispered one last thing  
  
I love you…..  
  
Beep…Beep…Beep….Beep..  
  
"Huh? Doctor! It's a miracle! A couple of minutes ago, he was dead!"  
  
I opened my eyes  
  
To see  
  
A bright room  
  
And four teary eyes  
  
Staring back at me  
  
My head still throbbed  
  
And my neck still ached  
  
But my heart was mended  
  
And finally at peace  
  
Tomoyo ran to hug me  
  
As I felt her tears run down my back  
  
I hugged her back  
  
In full relief  
  
That I was still alive  
  
But when I looked past her  
  
Something  
  
Had caught my eye  
  
From a corner of the room  
  
And there, standing in the sunlight  
  
Was someone  
  
With hair of auburn  
  
And starry eyes  
  
Staring back at me  
  
With gentle words  
  
She whispered  
  
And disappeared  
  
In a flash of gold  
  
And in my mind  
  
Imprinted forever  
  
Would be something I would always know  
  
And Still I Wait………  
  
Wow, four pages, maybe I'll take a break from poetry for a while and then come back, ummm……let's say, four years from now??? I'm just kidding. If you liked this one, please check out my other poem and fanfics. Please Review!!!! Thanks! ^-^ 


End file.
